


Evolution Of Love

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Phantober 2020, Short One Shot, phantober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Dan goes over the Phils he's been introduced to in life.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Evolution Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is just a really short and sweet one shot based on the prompt of evolution from Phantober 2020!!

It all started when I met young Phil. He was bushy tailed and bright eyed as he has a passion for his videos and projects. He was fresh out of university and also so eager to help others get their start on youtube as well which was how I got my opportunity. This Phil was full of innuendos that his younger audience hopefully didn’t understand but his older ones appreciated. This was the Phil I fell in love with at first and as it turns out this is the Phil that fell in love with me as well. He would stay up late jotting down any and every idea that came to mind and never cared who was watching or why. He was outside of the box and a little unhinged but people still fell in love with his personality anyway. He showed me a lot about editing and how to make a name at the same time as showing me that a family can be just two men navigating their way into the unknown of a new internet platform. He was a pioneer to this sort of success and for some reason he decided to let me in on this world. This Phil was my start. 

Young Phil then turned into young adult Phil and this is the Phil I knew the best. We built an entire empire together and nearly took over the world itself. This Phil decided to keep living with me through hard days and sad times and never once wavered in his love and devotion. He loved me, he loved our community, and as far as I know he loved his life. This Phil taught me so many lessons on requited love and how to be happy. We made changes as we moved cities but our sense of home stayed the same because we had each other. We traveled the world together but my favourite view remained the same as I looked over at Phil as he looked at the stars above. Somehow, my love grew even more because of this Phil. I learned to even love myself. 

Now, I am seeing adult Phil. He has quiffed hair and wears glasses more often than not and has all the right looks to be a dad, probably because he wants to be one sometime soon. It is starting off small however, because for so long it has been just us but we are slowly introducing more into our life. It may seem small, but a fish is a big step especially when that fish is the first new member of a household that has been only us for so many years. This Phil wants to settle down and shrink away from the world so he can honestly spend more time with me. This Phil works so hard because he doesn't want me to worry about my own success. I worry that my projects aren't good enough and even though Phil assures me they are way more than enough he is still working hard to make sure at the end of the day we will be able to live comfortably. He wants a house one day and he tells me all the time he wants it to be filled with laughter and noise from his kids, pets, and husband. That word still makes my heart skip a beat. This Phil brings promises of early morning coffee and lazy late night sex which I used to think would bore me but honestly, this Phil is slowly becoming my favourite. This Phil is the rest of my life and this has been the evolution of love.


End file.
